me enamore de mi hermanastra¿embrazada?
by lovesasusaku96
Summary: sakura pasa por una crisis... su madre murio y su padrastro la odia tanto, que la manda a vivir con su hermanastro, no solo eso si no que tambien esta embarazada...lean por favor


Me enamore de mi hermanastra…. ¿embarazada?

Justo ahora me arrebataron mi vida mi madre murió hace un mes en un accidente y mi padrastro me odia soy sakura haruno tengo 18 buen cuerpo, tez blanca y mi cabello es de un extraño color rosa y también estoy embarazada justo ahora estoy haciendo maletas para irme a vivir con mi hermanastro que es 5 años mayor que yo y vive en Tokio, es un gran empresario en fin tengo que terminar e irme al aeropuerto

Sasuke pov

No puede ser mi vida no puede ser mas mierda como se le ocurre a mi padre mandar a su hijastra a vivir conmigo ni siquiera hemos convivido lo suficiente solo la vi solo en la boda de mi padre hace años que no la veo ahora me vienen con que tiene que vivir conmigo por que el no la soporta esto es una estupidez bueno justo ahora estoy yendo a mi casa para poner en orden en donde dormirá mierda esto es realmente molesto soy un uchiha, soy sasuke uchiha el hombre mas sexy del mundo oh eso dicen las chicas tez blanca, un muy buen cuerpo, cabello negro azabache y mis ojos don del mismo color yo un hombre sexy a cargo de una mocosa no lo puedo creer

_narrador pov_

Sakura se encontraba a punto de llegar a su destino y solo iba pensando en como seria ahora su vida teniendo que ir a la universidad estando embarazada y lo mas preocupante aun ¿su hermanastro la tratara bien? O ¿ podrá ella convivir con el? despues de todo no han convivido lo suficiente; sakura llego a su destino y bajo de el avión estaba en la sala de espera cuando lo vio a el a su hermanastro que se había puesto muy guapo pensaba sakura algo sonrojada al igual que ella sasuke estaba impresionado con la bellesa y el ¿vientre abultado?

_sasuke pov_

¿vientre abultado? Que esto, estará gorda o em..embarazada no puede ser me mandan a una mocosa con gastos extras espero no sea lo segundo

-sakura haruno?-pregunte con vos extra sexy todas caen con esa

-si, tu eres mi hermanastro sasuke uchiha-que? Ni se sorprendió con mi galaneria como puede ser eso maldita

-si vamos mi auto esta en el estacionamiento-le dije carge sus cosas y la encamine a mi auto cuando llegamos le abri la puerta para que entrara al auto, ella subió yo solo avente su equipaje en el maletero de el auto y subi a mi auto, todo el camino fue realmente silencioso, simplemente me aburría asi que sin mas saque tema de conversación

-bueno sakura por que mi padre te mando aquí conmigo-dije frio y sin expresión

-tu padre me odia, no me soporta en casa y menos en este estado-que ha dicho estado a que se refiere con estado

-estado?-pregunte temiendo lo peor

-si acaso no te lo dijo tu padre, yo estoy embarazada-como embarazada lo que me faltaba pero que puedo hacer tengo que aguantarla solo espero que no sea una de esas embarazadas insoportables

_normal pov_

Después de la confesión de sakura el resto del camino fue silencioso ella ya se lo esperaba; llegaron a la casa de sasuke y ella se sorprendió de lo grande que era, era casi una mansión, tenía un hermoso jardín, cuándo sasuke le dijo que entrara pudo observar que la sala era muy amplia y tenía un decorado tipo antiguo, la cocina era enorme y estaba muy limpia, y por ultimo había 5 habitaciones,antes de que pudiera preguntar

[/spoiler][size=18]un silencio incomodo se hiso presente acompañado de los sollozos de sakura, sasuke no se explica pero segundos después simplemente la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo, sakura se sorprendió pero le acepto ese abrazo

-sakura ya no estas sola te apoyare en todo "porque hago esto que me pasa ese niño no es mi responsabilidad que rayos sucede conmigo"-después de escuchar eso sakura se sintió muy aliviada por alguna extraña razón

-gracias sasuke-kun-después de eso sakura le dio un casto y tierno beso a sasuke el cual se quedo en shock unos minutos ya que sakura lo saco de el rápidamente preguntando por su habitación

-en que habitación me quedare sasuke-kun

-ahora veras- sasuke la guio hacia las escaleras al llegar al segundo piso sakura noto que el piso de arriba constaba de 5 cuartos; sasuke la guio hacia una de ellas que "casualmente" era la que estaba enfrente de la suya

-si necesitas algo solo toca la puerta

-claro.. amm sasuke-kun cuando vere lo de la universidad-le comento apenada y el había hecho mucho por ella, y no quería causarle mas problemas

-ah eso lo arreglo mi padre asistirás a la universidad de Tokio-le dijo el, ella realmente se sorprendió tanto que le dio un abrazo del cual sasuke reacciono y le paso algo que ni una mujer había logrado jamás un sonrojo de su bella cara, sakura se quedo asi por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de su imprudencia

-lo siento mucho sasuke-kun-se separo de inmediato esperando respuesta de el pelinegro, el solo le contesto

-hmp entras mañana y no me vuelvas a abrazar-despues de decir esto se retiro dejando a sakura sola y algo triste

-mientras tanto con sasuke-pov sasuke

Pero que mierda , porque me sonroje, eso jamás me había pasado con nadie, tengo que mantenerla lejos no quiero sentir nada por nadie siempre que tengo algo que amar "EL" lo desaparece aunque ahora puedo proteger cualquier cosa no la puede poner en peligro y menos al bebe que esta esperando no por mi culpa ella va sufrir no puedo sentir nada por nadie nada mejor dejo de pensar en esto y solo duermo un poco hoy estuvo agitado si solo me ire a dormir

_3hrs despues_

Me encontraba en mi cama tratando de dormir pero no podía de mi mente no Salía la imagen de sakura sonriendo yo no puedo sentir nada por ella, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, que se le ofrecería a las 3 de la mañana

-sasuke-kun-me llamaba, rápidamente le abrí la puerta y me hice el que se acababa de despertar

-dime sakura que sucede-dije con cansancio

-etto-lo que me faltaba su carita adormilada y sonrojada

-dime sakura

-sasuke-kun tengo un antojo-que mierda a esta hora espera porque yo tengo que sufrir esto asi le dije que la apoyaría ptm

-antojo? Es por el embarazo dime que se te antoja

-aam quiero se… [/size][spoiler]

Que ira a querer sakurita

De antemano pido disculpas por mi tardansa

Mi abuelo se puso muy grave y se lo llevaron al hospital

Y yo me quede cuidando a mi abue

De antemano disculpen gracias por leer


End file.
